1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an abdomen exercise device, particularly to one having a backrest moved to swing up and down by a drive device, forcibly swinging up and down an upper body of a person lying on the bed body as if the person make exercise to the abdomen continuously so as to reduce fat stored in the abdomen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As civilization and various technologies have been developing, people work busily to have less time for taking exercise, and fast food has been increasing day by day as daily food for people so that not a few persons become overweight and fatty. The easiest part of a person to become fat is the waist, the abdomen. Although many kinds of fitness equipment are on market, such as a weight lifting, a stationary bike, a rower, a running machine, etc. But they are not suit to exercise an abdomen for reduce fat.
The objective of the invention is to offer an abdomen exercise device having a bed for a person to lie thereon to have an upper body of a user forcefully swung up forward and swing down backward to lie on the backrest again continually by the backrest of the bed body to reduce fat stored in the waist and the abdomen, avoiding improper exercise form possible causing exercise injury.
The feature of the invention is a bed consisting of a backrest and a seat, a slide groove provided in the bottom of the backrest, and a plurality of feet supporting the four corners of the bed body, at least a drive rod provided under the bed and having one end pivotally connected to a roller deposited in the slide groove, and the other end fixed with a chain gear, at least a shaft passing through the drive rod and fixed between two rear feet. The drive rod has the two ends possible to seesaw up and down alternately with the shaft functioning as a fulcrum. Further, a drive device is provided under the bed, having a motor, a drive wheel rotated by the motor, a drive chain gear eccentrically fixed on a side surface of the drive, and at least a transmitting chain gear fixed under the bed body, and an endless chain extending around the drive chain gear, the transmitting chain gear and the chain gear fixed with the lower end of the drive rod of a curved shape. Further at least a buffer is combined under the bed, consisting of a support tube and an extensible rod telescoping in the support tube, and the outer end of the extensible rod is pivotally connected to a proper location of the bottom of the backrest.